


Here There (May) Be Dragons

by noxfelicis



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Book 6: Return of the Thief (Queen's Thief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfelicis/pseuds/noxfelicis
Summary: A short piece just barely touching on an idea I had. Podfic welcome, sequels welcome. Cross-posted from my Tumblr, peregrer.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Here There (May) Be Dragons

Irene massaged her temples, eyes closed, before speaking in a calm measured tone. "And why were you in the volcano?"  
Her husband shrugged one shoulder. "Recent rumors claim Hamiathes' Gift was not destroyed. I wanted to see for myself."  
"Are these rumors of your own making?"  
"Not this time," Eugenides reassured her. "Perhaps I was a bit foolish."  
She did not deign to reply.  
"If it is any consolation, Eddis' line of succession is safe. No sign of the Gift."  
"And yet you did not return empty-handed."  
He chuckled, glancing at his hand. "Good thing I had Costis with me to carry it." Together, they considered the large egg balanced on the table. It was the color and texture of shale, but for a dull green glow that pulsed from it like a slow heartbeat.  
"Do you think it will hatch?" Irene wondered.  
"I intend to find out."  
"What then?"  
"Then riding the elephants may have been very good practice."  
A moment of silence passed before she rose, kissed his forehead, and moved toward the door. "May you be blessed in your endeavors," she added, with a wry smile. "But no more volcanoes please."  
Eugenides smiled back. "So, so, so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Gen with a dragon would be absolutely insufferable, and if you feel inspired to write exactly how insufferable I would love to see it!


End file.
